naruto fan fic
by krazyhunterpenguin
Summary: this story is all a bigining of one great fic
1. Chapter 1

Naruto's life.

(Hi their this is simple story that my not be sane but funny.)

Naruto wakes up one morning and goes into kitchen and starts looking for breakfast.

Naruto: were is my ramen… WHO TOOK MY RAMEN! I guess ill have to get more.

At the grocery store one hour later.

Kohonamaru: FIGHT ME NARUTO!

Naruto: ahhhh were the hell did you come from.

Kohonamaru: I was behind you.

Naruto grabs kohonamaru and throws him out window of store.

Naruto: I win.

Kahonamaru: no fair I wasn't ready.

Naruto: neither was I now leave befor I go crazy on you.

Kahonamaru: sexy justsu!

Big bang and puff of smoke.

Naruto: you're still a fat girl.

Kahonamaru: fine you win but ill get you next time!

Big explosion of smoke and kohonamaru disappears.

Kakashi: Hey, naruto what was that all about?

Naruto: were the hell were do you keep coming from why am I cursed ahhhhhhhh!

Kakashi: calm down naruto I was just in the other side of the store and heard the explosion.

Naruto:… oh. Sorry.

Kakashi: so what are you doing here?

Naruto: some jerk stole all my ramen.

Kakashi: or did you just eat it all?

Naruto:… oh. I did o well.

Kakashi: naruto will you ever learn?

Later after naruto fineshe shopping and most of his ramen.

Naruto: I probly better go train.

Sasuke: hey naruto

Naruto: ahhhhhhhhhhhhh why! not again.

Sasuke:… naruto calm down its all ok.

Naruto: oh. Ok that's it I am tierd of this. next guy who sneaks up on me is getting the basic rasengan.

Kiba: hey naruto

Naruto: RASENGAN!

Kiba: ahhhhhhhhhhhh

Naruto: sorry I didn't mean it I am just freaking out

Kiba: that hurt why did you do that why couldn't you just hit me or something.

Naruto: I said sorry.

Kiba: oh well. Hey naruto want to go spar a bit.

Naruto: ok loser has to run 20 laps down every road in the village.

Kiba: naruto are you crazy?


	2. Chapter 2

**(sorry about how short the first chapter was half of this chapter was meant to be in their so I just put the two together. and pleas no mater how bad this was review it.)**

Kiba: naruto are you crazy? Make it fifty.

Naruto: ok

Kiba: let's go.

Naruto: ok were here let's go.

Kiba: 3…2…1 go.

Naruto: RASENGAN!

Kiba: what the heck ahhhhhhhhhhhh.

Akamaru: arf arf.

Naruto: that was easy.

Kiba: o really.

Naruto: whaaaaaaaaaa.

Kiba: Akamaru now dynamic marking.

Akamaru; arf arf.

Naruto: Ha, you missed.

Kiba: damn.

Naruto: shadow clone justu. Now naruto randan.

Kiba: Not again, ive figured that out already. What?

Naruto: it's a new one let's see you run shall we.

Kiba: never.

Naruto: fine naruto to rasengan combo.

Seven Naruto's in unison: rasengan!

Kiba: damn I can't dodge all of them.

Naruto: ive got you.

Some time later

Kiba: Ow, what happened?

Naruto: I hit you six times and then you passed out. Looks like you got some laps to do.

Sasuke: ill fight you Kiba if you win I do the laps if I win you do them.

Naruto: rasengan!

Kiba: what the hell!

Sasuke: naruto why did you do that.

Kiba: that was completely random.

Naruto: so what I am just a little crazy right now.

Sasuke: naruto there is a giant hole in the ground.

Naruto: ssooo what is it to you.

Kiba: naruto it's a rock floor. That hole is huge.

Naruto: leave me alone I am going away. You will never catch me.

Dun din dom.

Sasuke: gasp!

Kiba: gasp!

Akamaru: arf (gasp!)

Sakura: why was naruto running down the road babbling about penguins?

Sasuke: no he cant be!

Kiba: you don't mean?

Sakura: what?

Sasuke: The evil penguin isle.

Sakura: the what?

Sasuke: the home of evil penguin ninjas we must stop him.

Kiba: he has gone crazy he wont hold back. You saw what he did to that floor!

Sakura: ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

Sasuke: sakura!

Sakura: its ok I just fell down this 20-foot deep hole. How did it get here anywase?

Kiba: naruto made that hole.

Sakura: what!

Meanwhile

Naruto: penguin penguin penguin penguin penguin penguin.

Neji: naruto stop trying to move I used 1,000,255,255 pokes on you you're lucky to be alive. How in gods name are you still even awake and talking.

Naruto: I will go to the penguin ninjas and become an ice cube ninja.

Neji: even four hundred and twenty sunade's couldn't cure his insanity lets just give him to her anywase.

Later

Sunade: neji why do you think I would want him.

Neji: listen.

Naruto: penguin penguin must become an ice cube ninja must move.

Sunade: omg that cant be possible. I must try to fix him. Why dose he look like you nearly killed him.

Neji: I did nearly and it should have I poked him 1,000,255,255 times?

Sunade: you cant be serious.

Neji: I am just fix him.

Sunade: I will try this will take major surgery to the brain though.

Six days later.

Sunade: he was infected buy the penguins there is one in our village we must kill it.

Six minuets later gai and lee walk in holding a penguin

Sunade: this is the second time you have walked in with a convicted criminal befor I even get the mission out.

Gai: well I cant help that I am a great ninja.

Lee: neither can I.

Lee: all who wish to come challenge me at my dojo by the way go ahead.

Kakashi: gai their you go again trying to take all the credit all you did was tell lee to fight it wile you hid behind a tree.

Gai: ahhhh god dam it stop doing that.

Sunade: anywase naruto will still have random urges so be careful around him.

From some unknown area

RASENGAN!

Sunade's wall explodes and naruto jumps in.

Lee and gai in unison: no that's a dynamic entree if I ever saw one.

Naruto: what just happened?

Sunade: oh ya he will also experience amnesia for one month so no missions for him till then.

Neji: 64 pokes!

Naruto falls on the ground.

Neji: sorry about that.

Sunade: no problem but could you make that effect last for a month.

Neji: no I cant.

**(by the way, I hope you all enjoyed this section of naruto fan fic. More coming sooner or later but hey it will come.)**


End file.
